warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Drizzlepaw
NOTE: Edit in source mode. Delete all notices when you're done editing the page. Drizzlepaw is an observant apprentice of ShadowClan. He is apprenticed under (---) and has a fancy for eavesdropping, which he takes advantage of. He is generally sarcastic and values intellect as well as tasteful humor. __TOC__ Appearance Drizzlepaw is the average size for a tom, but he's certainly more lean and agile. His pelt is a clean off-white. He's a lynx point, so the coldest points on his body have blue lynx stripes on a lighter gray background. He has soft blue eyes and short, soft fur that's free of scars. His nose and pawpads are dark pink. Personality Positive Characteristics: Intelligent | Witty | Observant | Silver-tongued Neutral Characteristics: Sarcastic | Stoic | Playful | Curious Negative Characteristics: Aloof | Snarky | Emotionally Oblivious | Harsh Drizzlepaw balances on the border of extrovert and introvert. He has no trouble socializing (and even enjoys it), but he doesn't make a real effort to talk to others unless he's particularly drawn or prompted. He's incredibly observant and intelligent, but his curiosity drives him more than anything, and his taking to eavesdropping certainly aids him in his quests. His humor mostly consists of sarcasm and satire, and his liking to the topics is so powerful that most things he says are snarky or sarcastic if he feels like putting forth effort. Bland humor insanely repels him and he instantly doesn't like whiny or annoying cats. While some think he's a bit harsh, he's perfectly fine with the friends he has. He's very helpful if he decides to be of use. He keeps tabs on his clanmates and snoops around rather often. He doesn't exactly acknowledge boundaries and doesn't know when he's being too pushy or harsh. His emotional unawareness is almost ironic since he's so observant and infers quite quickly. Despite his intelligence, he isn't very emotionally intellectual, and he barely knows how to handle his own. Dwindling on the line of loner and talkative in his clan's community hasn't always been easy and he's often conflicted about who he should be. Drizzlepaw guards himself when he feels vulnerable and reacts to comfort with a bit of coldness, though he'll sometimes give in if he trusts them enough. He tries to be gentle and thoughtful when the realization of other's emotions hit him. Relations This section comes in two parts. The first part utilizes a series of templates to fill out a family tree for the character, showing all of their relations and how they connect to other characters in the story (if they do). There's a tutorial on how to use these templates here. The second part covers all significant relationships in the character's life, giving specific categorizations, ratings and opinions about the other characters. The system is based on colored symbols, similar to what some DeviantArt roleplay communities use. The key for this system is below. KEY: Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ThunderClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). WindClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). SkyClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Abilities A comprehensive guide to this and all other facets of Next Gen gameplay can be found in our rulebook, so check that out before proceeding onto these sections of the page. Make sure to contact a CM about any questions you may have regarding the system. Skills Knacks Skills or skill bonuses that a cat must train in and earn. Not all cats have them, so you can sometimes get the element of surprise by using a knack on another warrior. * Track (See, Listen, Smell): Your cat is particularly good at following someone using his or her sight, hearing, and sense of smell. * Orate (Persuade): Your cat is good at giving speeches and motivating others. * Clan Lore (Recall): Your cat has a great deal of knowledge about the Clans and cats in general. Trivia * x Gallery Typically, a character gallery will contain any and all artwork made for or including the character, except the official artwork that is created as a standard for all characters' pages (ie the infobox images or the official reference sheet). Real life depictions/photoshops of said depictions are allowed here also, but are uncommon. File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc. __NOEDITSECTION__